Tortured for Family
by crazy4remi
Summary: What happens when somebody from Reid's past decides that he doesn't deserve the family that he has made in the BAU. JJ/Reid.
1. Tied

**Tied **

Slowly regaining consciousness, Jennifer Jareau could feel the ropes rubbing her wrists where they were tied behind the metal chair she was sitting on. Tape stuck to her legs, where they were affixed to the legs of the chair. Groaning she opened her eyes to look around at the place where she was being held. The walls looked like they were pure concrete with no windows or lights that she could see. The musty dirt raised air hung in front of her making it hard for her to see, but when she stopped to listen she could hear different ragged breaths being drawn all around her.

Looking to her left all she saw was a blank wall, but looking to her right she could see someone tied the same way she was about four feet from her. Straining her eyes and looking further to her right she could make out other figures tied to chairs in a line beyond the woman next to her. They all seemed to be facing a wall that gleamed slightly as her eyes adjusted to the pitch black darkness.

Hearing groans from different people further down the line she slowly recognized the people strapped to the chairs beside her as the BAU team of the FBI, her team. The person directly next to her was Special Agent Emily Prentiss, with the team's technical analysis Penelope Garcia next to her. After her was Special Agent Derek Morgan, and then finally with about ten feet between him and what looked like a heavy metal door came the team's leader Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Taking a chance she looked around again to check that there was no-one else in the room with them she tried awakening the sleeping FBI agents.

"Guys, wake up! Come on. Wake up."

Groaning, Morgan and Prentiss seemed to be the first to be able to rouse themselves from their drug enforced sleep. After they had both calmed themselves down and realized who else was in the room, they helped JJ try to wake the other team members. After they were all awake, JJ turned her attention to something that had been annoying her since she had been awake.

"Where's Reid?!" she asked the rest of the team, confused. The absence of Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid had been nagging at the back of her mind as he was the only member of the team not there, but they were saved from their answers as the doors opened to reveal someone that nobody in the room thought they would see again. He was being lugged into the room by a tall man who seemed to be in his fifties by what they could make of him behind his black mask.

The man pulled the unconscious Gideon on to a seat that nobody had seen before. He lined him up with the rest of them and tied Gideon's hands behind his back and wrapped the tape around the legs of the chair and his hostage's legs. Looking at everyone, who had been staring at him, the man spoke in a fine gravelly voice. "Finally. We've been waiting ages for you all to wake up. We couldn't have you missing the show now could we?" with his final words he took a step back and slammed the heavy metal door behind him.

After yelling at the ex-agent of their group, former Special Agent Jason Gideon for at least five minutes he awoke with a start. After telling Gideon what they knew about the situation, which was very little, JJ decided that she needed to ask her first question again as the answer was terrifying her.

"Where's Reid?" she asked talking a little louder than she meant to, her voice bouncing off of the walls.

Nobody really knew what to say to that question as a light flickered to life on the other side of the gleaming wall JJ had noticed earlier. Everyone realized what the man had meant by 'the show' as they faced a wall made entirely of glass and found themselves looking into a dark room with slight blood spattering on the floor and the last and youngest member of their group, Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid, lying bound on the floor next to a nearly shattered chair with obvious signs that he had been beaten.

A noise filtered over what must have been a sound system and the masked man's voice floated over the system.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the show."

--------

A/N This is a my old story but it's been betaed and looked at again so hopefully should flow a lot easier this time. Thanks to my Beta RodentOfUnusualSize your a life saver!

Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up in a few days. Please feel free to review.


	2. Richard

'**Richard' **

"Now ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the show."

A voice spoke out suddenly, obviously speaking through a microphone somewhere nearby in a deepened voice trying to sound like an announcer off of the Television Vision. The voice had laughter in his voice that he was not trying very hard to disguise.

Looking in on their friend and fellow agent, the team could see that he had obviously already been beaten as he was sprawled on the floor. His chair, which had been wood instead of the metal that was holding the team, had toppled on the floor. One of the legs that had been broken off, was slightly spattered with blood and lying innocently next to it.

As she turned her attention towards the young doctor lying on the floor JJ thought back to the moments just before she was captured and drugged. She had just been getting out of her car outside of Reid's apartment. She had decided after two years of trying to ignore her feelings for him and move on to dating other people that she needed to tell him how she felt, screw everything else. She loved her job but she needed more and she knew that he could give it to her.

Bringing herself back to the present, she watched Reid as he slowly looked up at them and then to the side where the man that held them captive had appeared, coming through a small wooden door. The man was still wearing his mask and walked further into the room with what looked like arrogance. The man walked into the center of the room and bent down near Reid's head facing the rest of the team

"Now that everyone's awake let's start the party boy."

"Leave them alone, Richard. They didn't do anything to you." Reid's voice sounded gravely and irritated, like his voice had been strained for a while.

"No, you're right. They didn't, but they're your _family._" The man said the last word with as much disgust and contempt as was possible in his voice. "Whatever I do to them is all your fault. Just like everything else that happens it's your fault. Your mother. My son. My wife. All of it is your fault!" he had started pacing during his rant and finished with a kick to Reid's face to emphasize his point, shocking the watching team.

"But now we're going to teach you a lesson. You like lessons don't you. We're going to show your team, your _family_ what you're really like. How self-centered, how evil and selfish you are. I don't know how you've hidden it from them but I'm going to show them now. And we're going to see how much they care for you or if Gideon had a good idea leaving. You don't deserve a second chance at a family. You ruined your first family, who says you won't ruin this one." he had continued his rant and now the profilers, who were watching the scene carefully trying to figure out who this man was and why he had taken them all, knew why this man had brought them here.

Shocking the team Reid answered the man back in a way that was convincing if you didn't look into his eyes which Richard didn't. Reid was looking towards his friends showing the team that he didn't believe a word that was coming out of his mouth. "I know. I'm a selfish coward who doesn't deserve to live let alone be curse with knowledge that Satan had put upon me. I don't deserve any family and your right to want to show them how wrong they were for accepting me into theirs." he finished his confession with a slight wink to the agents behind the glass wall.

"Good. I'm glad you understand why you need to be punished. Now I'll be back in ten minutes, you know the rules. See you soon." With that parting he walked back out of the small door where everyone heard a lock turn and then footsteps retreating from both doors.

"Reid? What the hell is going on?" Morgan asked him hoping that he could be heard through the glass.

"Don't worry guys, he'll let you all go in a few hours."

"What's going on? Why does he want you in the first place?"

"Weren't you listening? He wants to punish me for ruining his family."

"Who is he? What did you do to make him hate you so much?"

"I was born." he said with a sarcasm dripping from his voice.

--------------

A/N - Second chapter complete woohoo! What do you think?

Thanks again to my lovely beta.

Next chapter up in a few days.

Please review.


	3. The Game

'**The Game'**

"Now let's play a game, shall we boy?" Richard said stepping into the room, a rucksack swung over his shoulder. Crouching, he pulled the bag onto the floor and started rummaging through it, finally pulling out a long whip that he cracked in midair making his 'audience' flinch as they watched and Richard chuckle lightly.

"Now how this game works is I'm going to choose a punishment and one of your co-workers, and you are going to tell me whether they get it or you do. Simple really, isn't it?" Richard said grinning like the maniac he is.

"It's going to be me every time so you might as well get on with it." Reid said looking at his tormentor determined not to let the fear he was feeling show on his face.

"Oh, but that would take the fun out of it." Richard replied as he stooped down to take Spencer's shoes and socks off.

"First. The teams newest member. Special Agent Emily Prentiss." Richard slowly walked over to his bag pulling out a long whip and flashing it through the air, the loud _Crack _splintered the heavy silence. " What do you think _boy_. You or her."

Spencer only took a second to lock eyes with Emily before answering the clearly deranged man. "Me."

Everybody behind the glass winced as they heard the crack of the whip as it came down striking Reid's feet. Five times the whip came down. Biting his tongue Spencer held in the slight whimper that wanted to escape his mouth. He would not give Richard the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"Now that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Richard said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Slowly he walked over to his bag putting the whip back inside it. While he was doing that the trapped team behind the glass stared horrified at Reid's raw and bloody feet.

Richard took a leisurely stroll over to stand next to Reid bringing the teams eyes back to him.

"Now let's see what shall we do next?" Richard said his eyes sparkling with joy through the mask. "A-ha." he exclaimed his eyes fixing on the chair laid out next to Reid. "I think we'll take Special Agent Derek Morgan now. You could get back at him boy. For all the things he's ever said, all he's ever teased you about. Wouldn't that be great?" Richard said talking to Reid but keeping his eyes on the team.

"That's not going to happen, Richard. I won't let you hurt my brother." Reid said as he looked at one of his best friends and his older brother who had started to yell and struggle against the ropes holding him.

"Fine! Have it your way." Fuming he grabbed the chair and as he came towards Reid kicked his side rolling the bound man on the floor displaying his back.

Holding the chairs back he swung it down striking Reid's back. Again and again the chair came down a muffled yelping noise coming from the tortured man. Finally Richard threw the chair back onto the floor, another leg falling off of it before it lay on the floor again.

The still masked man chuckled slightly while looking down at his prey.

"Next! Or would you like a break?" Richard asked his voice suddenly sickeningly sweet.

Deciding not to antagonize the man further he simply said a breathless "next" and waited for the next part of the 'game'.

"Penelope Garcia. Your best friend and the older sister of the team." Suddenly the man pulled a sharp hunting knife from his pocket causing a slight gasp to come from the team and the women in question.

"What do you think about her pretty little face and a nice scar running across the cheek? Don't you think that would look nice? Same question her or you?"

"Me." Reid answered stiffly as the man stalked closer chuckling softly. As Richard came within arms length of Spencer and blocked everyone else's view Reid closed his eyes and tried not to whimper as he felt the cold jagged edge of the blade cut just above his eyebrow and dig into his skin then slide down his cheek to stop just in the hollow of his cheek. When the blade had been pulled away he felt his face become slick as his blood slid from the wound to drip onto his shirt. He heard a loud gasp come from the watching gallery as Richard stepped back wiping the knife in Spencer's shirt to clean it off and then replacing it in his pocket.

"Hmm... That was fun wasn't it boy?" Richard stopped his usual chatter to chuckle and look up at the last three members of the team left and then look back down at Reid.

"Now, let's get to the interesting ones."

---------

A/N - Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner my uncles wedding completely sidetracked me.

I hope your all enjoying it and like this chapter. R an' R please.

Thanks again to my wonderful fantastical beta RodentOfUnusualSize.


	4. The Interesting Ones

**The Interesting ones**

"Let's start with your boss, Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. This is going to be fun isn't it?" Richard said knowing that he was getting deeper into Reid's inner feelings with each person he tortured him in the name of.

"You already know my answer."

"Yes, but not everyone gets the chance to have their boss hurt, do they? Well I suppose not everyone gets beaten up by their boss so you guys do have a strange relationship."

"That was part of the job. And my answer is the same." Like Morgan before him Hotch had started to yell to get Reid to let him take the punishment. But again Reid ignored the struggling agents and focused completely on the man before him.

With strength that had not been shown before Richard swiftly and adeptly kicked Reid in the ribs. A slight 'crack' was heard as Richard kept kicking. He seemed to be counting every kick he made. After the ninth kick he stopped, panting slightly and leaned against the wall. Reid was curled slightly lying on his side, coughing. "Now I'm betting that nine year old girls don't kick like that, do they?" he said with a slight smirk showing through the mask.

"How are you feeling? Only two more people to go." he asked in what was obviously supposed to be a helpful cheerful voice as he crouched down to make eye contact with his young hostage.

"We'll go for Gideon first shall we? Now you must remember to think first. Remember that he left you in one of the worst times of your life. With only a letter. He was supposed to be your mentor. Now, you or him?"

Reid sat up slightly and still breathing deeply around what were obviously broken ribs, met the eyes of his old mentor for the first time in months. Nodding lightly he answered without even looking at the man who was going to hurt him, his eyes still completely focused on Gideon. "Me."

Strangely, Richard undid the ropes tying Reid's hands together and then the ropes tying his feet but before Reid had the chance to even stretch Richard had grabbed his right wrist and pulled it towards him with an iron like grip. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Reid said looking back at Gideon making sure to keep his eyes on him.

"Okay, then say good bye to a full range of motion in this hand then." he said and before anyone could ask what he meant he drove the knife that he had slipped from his pocket into Reid's palm. Pain shot through him and the knife was pulled out of his hand, letting blood pour from his opened palm onto the floor. Still trying not to scream and show how much pain he was in, Reid bit his lip hard causing it to start bleeding as his eyes watered again. He had tried being brave, hoping that after the next person he would be left in peace but he was sure that Richard would not give up that easily. Spencer had been trapped in this hell hole for at least four hours now. It had only been an hour since he had been told the 'rules' and his friends had been brought in one by one. Not wanting to be totally covered in the young doctor's blood Richard took a strip of material from his bag and tied it tightly around Reid's hand slowing the blood flow slightly.

"Was that worth it? Sacrificing your hand for him? We'll see won't we?" Reid was now leaning against the wall facing the glass wall and looking at each of his friends in turn saying goodbye silently sure that after the next one Richard would surely kill him, but he hoped that he would let them go.

"Now last but certainly not least is Agent Jareau aka JJ."

"You definitely know my answer for that." Reid said in what could only be described as a growl.

"Oh yes, our little girly. But she never returned those feeling did she?" Richard seemed to be taking great pleasure in making sure his voice carried through the glass to everyone else. JJ just sat and glared at the man telling Reid the opposite of her feelings. She decided that she needed to say something. Reid looked down at the floor knowing his captor was right his feelings for the beautiful blonde would never be reciprocated but even so he would do everything in his power to never let anyone hurt her.

Knowing that Reid wouldn't change his mind Richard took the knife and drove it deep into his leg just below his knee leaving the knife wedged in the muscle. This time Reid let out a loud howling scream. Tears poured down his face stinging the cut on his face. He stopped crying, trying to push the pain to the back of his head and focus on what Richard was doing.

Walking towards his bag he bent down and pulled out a syringe full of what looked like dilaudid. Drawing everybody's eyes towards the syringe, he set it down next to Reid.

"Have fun." smiling contently he walked towards the door and with a final salute slipped out of the door and down the corridor without another sound.

Until they heard the microphone start again.

-----------

A/N - So I had like loads of reviews including VickyP who seemed especially desperate for this so here you go. I hope you like it.

I'm going on Camp for the weekend on friday so I will try to update friday before I go but Im not making ANY promises.

Review Please. It makes me happy.


	5. This is Your Life

**This is Your Life **

Not knowing if Richard had really left, everyone sat quietly each wondering if they were just going to be left there to die. That was until they heard the microphone start up overhead and saw a panel slide back in the corner showing a large TV that was in just the right position that both Reid and the team could see it. The television turned itself on to show an unmistakable picture of a younger Reid as the voice coming through the microphone said, "Spencer Reid This is Your Life!" in a mocking tone.

None of the team could see Reid's face as he was turned slightly away from them, but they didn't need to see his face to know he was terrified as he started yelling and thrashing about screaming "NO! Don't show them! They can't see it don't. Please I'll do anything! Please! Please." he was pleading now and they knew that they needed to reassure him that it wouldn't matter.

"Spencer. Calm down." Gideon spoke for the first time since seeing Reid tied up. "It doesn't matter what he shows. It won't matter to anyone of us. Okay?" he finished soothingly as a film started up on screen.

The screen showed a scene that was obviously from when Reid was about six and as the scene progressed the team became more confused. Reid, who could obviously see that, started giving a commentary for them describing what was happening.

"That was when I was seven. I had just started middle school. The kids there didn't like me and liked to take my lunch money and school books. Just before this I told the teachers who gave the main boys of that gang detention. So they stripped me down to my underwear and tied me to the flagpole. They left me there until the groundskeeper came by at about 3 in the morning and untied me. I got home at 4 o'clock ad got grounded for three weeks because I should have 'hit them'."

The screen now showed a scene that was distorted because of a window in the way but everyone could see that Reid was older now and was trying to fend off an older woman who was trying to attack him with a knife similar to the one still embedded in Reid's leg. "I'm 12 there and just come home from high school graduation. My mom was going through one of her 'phases' and thought I was a government spy who had killed her husband and son. She tried to kill me. I was eventually able to get her back into bed but she has never trusted me again."

Again they watched through a window as a progressively older Spencer Reid sat on the floor a pile of books in one corner that had obviously had been discarded hastly. Spncer sat beside a woman atleast twice his age with blonde dishelveled hair wearing only a dressing gown both had smiles on their faces hers slighty child like as she stared at the 16 year old with adoration and his more forced as he tried to feed the mature woman. Reid didn't need to say anything about this clip that his friends couldn't figure out for themselves.

The screen changed again to show the now 18 year-old Reid in the same room with the same woman and two older men. "That's when I had her taken to the sanatorium." he said shortly as he watched the woman on the screen yelling at his younger self.

Again the screen changed showing a very nervous Reid. Walking up to a door that was obviously in a university of some kind. "T-that's my job interview to be Gideon's assistant. Why would he want to show me that that was a better time in my life?"

But the screen changed again and the camera was moving to get a good shot through a window of what only a few of the people there realized was Gideon's cabin. The scene showed Reid sitting at the table with Gideon's gun and badge, reading the letter that had been left with tears falling rapidly down his face. Reid didn't bother telling everyone what that was about as most of team could guess.

The screen suddenly turned black.

"Now that was an interesting show wasn't it? As you can see, Boy I've left a syringe full of your precious Dilaudid I'll be back in exactly one hour. Have fun."

With that the hiss and crackle from the microphone stopped and silence reigned for about five minute until somebody dared speak.

"S-Spence d-don't."

A/N - Thanks for the reviews so far but I really would like to get some of you lurkers out of hiding.

Review ... please. You can say whatever you want. Hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Breaking Free

**Breaking Free **

"S-Spence… d-don't." she had seen him wavering the last couple of months, especially on the hard cases and was afraid this would be the last push he needed to send him back to the drugs.

He looked at her for the first time and saw that she had been crying and she was the most ruffled out of all of them. He needed something to get his mind off of the drugs and everything else he had just seen, so he asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Where were you all before he got you?" He asked the slightly startled group.

"We were just coming out of the movies. We had just been to see a film." Morgan answered for him, Garcia and Emily.

"I had just dropped Jack off from a day at the park and was just getting into my car to head home." Hotch answered.

"Las Vegas." was Gideon's short answer. When everyone turned to question him about it he answered. "Ever since I met Spencer, I've been visiting his mother at least every three months to… discuss literature. Or exchange stories about Spencer and I still do but as I was her only other visitor they phoned me when she had a stroke to let me know." When he saw their stunned looks he gave them a small understanding knowing smile. Reid hadn't told them. Before they could turn to Reid and ask him why he hadn't said his mother was ill, he turned to the only person who hadn't yet said where they were.

"JJ? What about you?"

Taking a deep breath knowing this was the time to tell him she looked him straight in the eyes and said "I was just getting out of my car in front of your Apartment."

"What were you doing there?"

"I...I decided that we needed to talk. And I didn't want to in the office in front of everyone."

Swallowing the nervous feeling that had taken over her stomach and shaking off the little voice that said that she needed to stop talking. She continued talking rapidly and looked towards the wall where nobody was able to see her flushed cheeks. "I needed to tell you that I couldn't cope with you not being by my side anymore and that I needed you with me. And...and that I love you." she finished her confession in a whisper.

Everyone silently watched JJ as tears silently poured her face. Suddenly she heard Morgan yell "Reid, man what you doing?"

Everybody turned to face the young doctor who was in the process of pulling his blooded shirt off. After he had gotten the shirt off of himself he started tying the rag around his leg, just above where the knife still stuck, slowing the blood that as still steadily spilling out of the wound around the knife.

Pulling himself up next to the wall, he grabbed the shattered chair leg and swung it with all his strength at the window leading towards his friends. Dragging himself over the jagged edges of glass still left, he pulled himself through gritting his teeth to keep from screaming as his already bleeding hands and legs were pulled against the sharp edges. Twisting himself to make sure the knife still in his leg didn't get caught, he landed on his back splayed out in front of his wide eyed friends trying to catch his breath and steeling himself to do what he knew he had to next. Grasping the end of the knife he pulled a hard as he could and muffled a scream as the knife slid out of the wound on his leg and blood started to pump steadily, only slowed slightly by the make-shift tourniquet around it. Pulling himself into a sitting position just behind JJ, he started cutting the rope. By the time the ropes finally fell away Reid was sweating profusely and blood was pooling around him so that he was sitting in it.

Using his left arm he brought himself around so he was sat in front of her legs and then started to rip the Bindings that were holding her legs to the chair. When he had gotten her loose he slumped slightly dropping the knife onto the floor.

JJ, who had decided what she needed to do as soon as she had seen him coming through the broken window, dropping to sit next to him grabbed his face roughly with her hands. Avoiding the cut on his face that had only just stopped bleeding, she pulled his face towards her and kissed him softly, forgetting that they had an audience. Although he seemed shocked, he soon started kissing her back in a way that made her breathless.

A coughing sound behind them broke them apart after a few moments. They both blinked a few times but looking at his skin that although now had a slight flush on his cheeks was rapidly paling she decided she needed to take action. Jumping up she grabbed the knife and started hacking at the others bindings. She was able to do it a lot faster than he was as she was able to use her right hand. Once everyone was free they made their back through the gaping hole in the wall where the glass used to be towards the wooden door. Gideon and Morgan stood on either side of Reid making him lean on them so that he didn't put any weight on his leg. Hotch went in front guiding the group and making sure that Richard had not come back yet as they all knew their hour was nearly finished. Stepping out of the door in 'Reid's' room they stopped as Richard appeared looking startled to find them all outside.

A/N - I know its took longer to get this up than I wanted but it's been a busy week.

I hope you liked it and can tell me what you thought.


	7. Conversations

**Conversations**

Everybody stopped dead as they came face to face with their captor. "Hey you got out. Isn't that good? I think you've restored my faith in law enforcement." Richard said, an infuriating smirk still on his face.

"That's it, Richard." Spencer said taking a step forward to stand in front of his friends to confront his tormentor.

"I have had it with you. My whole life you have blamed me for being smarter than you. For your wife being schizophrenic. Because you ran off and got another women pregnant and after seven years with your perfect son he steps into the road and get run over by a truck. Because your wife got pregnant again and your new son had the audacity to be smarter than you again. And then after all of that, your wife dies from cancer and my mom has a stroke. I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry that your life sucks, but you have got to stop blaming me. It's not my fault, dad. I wish you'd just leave me alone and let me get on with my life. But you didn't and now we're going to have to arrest you. What's Andrew going to do now he's only eight? He lost brother, his mom and now he's going to lose his dad as well." Spencer finished his tirade looking sadly at his Father and tormentor not seeing the shocked faces of his team behind him.

"You have no right." Richard snarled suddenly lunging, but just as quickly he was blocked from his target as Morgan moved to push Richard up against the wall and Hotch and Gideon pulled Reid behind them.

"You really need to shut up." Morgan growled through clenched teeth as he slugged Richard hard in the nose knocking him into the wall and causing him to fall unconscious at the same time.

"Thanks Morgan." Reid said breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the team. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him sooner but I was slightly ashamed and… well the Rules." Reid finished with a slight grimace in Richards direction.

"What rules?" Hotch asked for the team.

"Before you all woke he told me that I had to do a few things.

"Tell the truth.

"Don't reveal his identity and

"Agree with him at all costs.

"Otherwise you would all die one by one. That's why I didn't tell you about him before." Reid had started to lean against the wall heavily. Moving forward Morgan grabbed Reid's arm and slung it over his shoulder to hold him up.

They turned to walk up the hall and towards a set of stairs that led to what they hoped was the outside. Gideon went in the front guiding the group to the door and then Reid followed leaning heavily on Morgan with JJ, with Garcia and Emily and Hotch bringing up the rear with dragging Richard behind him.

After what felt like years, they finally reached the door. Opening it, they found themselves on the lawn of what looked to be a nice house in a nice neighborhood.

Pulling out his phone which William Richard Reid had left on him, Hotch phoned for the police and an ambulance.

While waiting, Reid started to drift off and seeing this JJ sat down beside where Morgan had put him, to make sure he stayed awake.

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Hi. I'm okay." He said let his eyes flutter closed softly.

"Liar. But I'll forgive you if you tell me how you really feel."

"It hurts." He whispered softly after a moment.

"We'll get you an ambulance…. Oh here it comes. You'll be okay in a minute." She told him as he let himself fall into unconsciousness.

'Finally.' She thought as the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics ran out. 'It'll be over soon. Finally.'

A/N - I know it's been longer than I thought it would be but I've been ill so I'm sorry.

I slipped in Richards full name quickly there just to explain that was how originally got his name Richard was always going to be his middle name. I just couldn't figure out how to put it in there so I hope that answers your questions.

Last chapter up in the next couple of days hopefully.


	8. Choices

**Choices**

**One week later**

Reid was sitting up in his hospital room talking to JJ and getting ready to be released from the hospital. He was also meeting his half brother for the first time and was starting to get a little nervous about what this boy would say to him.

"Don't worry Spence, it'll go fine." JJ said taking hold of his hand and giving it a squeeze. They watched as Hotch walked through the door followed by a small boy who was only about eight and obviously very nervous.

"Reid, this is your brother Andrew. Andrew this is Spencer." Hotch said.

"We'll leave you two to get to know each other a bit." JJ said giving Spencer a kiss on the cheek and smiling at Andrew as she walked out of the door with Hotch.

"Hey." Spencer decided that he should start although he didn't know what to say after he had greeted the young boy in front of him.

"Hi. Y-you're my brother?" Andrew asked tentatively, taking a step towards the end of the bed.

"Yeah and we have a couple of decisions to make so why don't you come and sit up here?" Spencer suggested, patting the space in front of him. He bent his right leg so that it was underneath his left thigh, leaving enough space for the boy to sit cross legged between Spencer's heavily bandaged leg and the end of the bed.

"What decisions do we need to make?" Andrew asked.

"Well your dad is going to jail and you don't have any other family who's capable of looking after you…except me."

"What does that mean? Am I going to go live with you?"

"Well, you have the choice. You can either live with me or you can go into the foster system. Now I have to warn you before you make a decision if you choose to live with me the first few months will be a little hectic as I'm going to have to have physiotherapy for my hand and leg we would also have to live with one of my friends for a couple of weeks but after that we'd buy a new house and you could have your own room and everything. And when I go back to work in a few months I go away a bit. But as I said it's your choice."

Andrew's face took on a thoughtful look for a few minutes and then he said "I would love to live with you. I think it would be a lot better than the foster system."

"That's great my friends will come in a minute and you can meet all of them. It's very likely you'll see them around a lot. I'm getting out of here in about an hour and we'll get someone to drive us to your house and we'll get your stuff and then we'll get settled in whoever's place we'll be staying at. Is that's okay with you? When I get nervous I have a tendency to ramble." Spencer said in one breath.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine. How long did the doctors give for your hand and leg to fully heal?"

"Well, they don't think either will fully heal and they say that I'll need a walking stick for the rest of my life but my hand should heal with only a few twitches in it every now and then and I'll have scars all over my body for the rest of my life but other than that I'm going to be fine." Spencer answered with a slight grimace.

"Oh but we'll both look after each other then. Right?" he was answered by a big grin from his brother.

"That girl who kissed you is she your girlfriend?"

"Umm.. that was JJ, yeah I guess she's my girlfriend. Why?"

"She's pretty." was the only answer that Spencer was able to receive before there was a knock on the door and the whole team plus Gideon trooped in standing around the bed.

"Hey guys. Can I go home yet?" he added with a hopefully smile on his face looking towards his family, hoping to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Calm down, Spence you'll get out of here when they say you can. Okay?" JJ said stepping forward so that she was stood on his right side.

"Yes ma'am!" he said with a small salute that made Andrew giggle slightly.

"Okay Andrew this is the team." starting on the left side of the bed he pointed at each of the team members. "That's Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, Jason Gideon, Aaron Hotchner and JJ."

As he said each name that person waved or nodded their head in greeting.

"So have you guys decided where we'll be living yet?" Reid asked the group.

"Yes we feel that we have come up with a suitable solution." Hotch informed them. "You will both be staying with me and Gideon."

"Are you sure?" Reid asked not wanting to impose on his superior.

"Don't worry I have two bedrooms that aren't in use. It's not a problem. When we're at work Gideon will be around for you both." Hotch said.

"Okay then I think we can live with that. Don't you?" he said asking the boy still sat on the bed.

"Yep." Andrew replied as a doctor walked through the door to Spencer's room.

"Well I see we have some visitors today. Off the bed son, I need to check my patient."

After his examination the doctor made notes on his clipboard. Looking up at his patient he smiled slightly. "You're right on track, Spencer. Now here is all the information you'll need about your physiotherapy and all of your doctor's appointments as well as your prescription." The doctor said holding a folder out for him but instead of Reid taking it JJ reached for it and started looking over it and nodded.

"I'll make sure he attends all of these."

"Okay now that that's sorted out. Here are your crutches and here is the wheelchair you're required to use to leave. Now I am happy to tell you, you can leave but you have to take it easy." The Doctor told him passing the crutches over to Morgan and watching as a nurse helped Reid into the wheelchair she had brought in while the Doctor was talking.

Finally he was able to leave the hospital and although he had more scars and more bad memories, he knew that he had a family around him that would stay no matter what, who loved him for all of his quirks.

A/N - The End. Again.

So that was the end of Tortured for Family. The point of me reposting was so that I could start posting a sequel soon after….but my muse had dwindled for this story and although I do have a few ideas for it I just couldn't put them on paper so I may be able to get something out there if I get any suggestions that help refuel the muse.

But until then.

One last review would be really great. Thanks.


End file.
